


Glowing

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [40]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Merlin fixes mistakes, Merlin glows, Merlin messes up while learning magic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Showing the radiance of health, excitement.





	Glowing

Most of the time when someone says a person is glowing, it’s because they look healthy. When someone in Camelot is glowing, it’s because they’re actually glowing.

Due to the amount of magic being aimed at the royals of Camelot, some of it happens to affect the citizens.

Granted, it’s not always because someone’s trying to kill the royal family. Sometimes Merlin royally messes up a spell and then has to figure out how to fix it because half the kingdom is now glowing.

Camelot may not be the safest of kingdoms, but it’s certainly one of the more entertaining.

**Author's Note:**

> It'd be hilarious if someone wrote a fic where Merlin accidentally casts a spell where people glow around their loved ones, and Merlin starts nearly blinding people around Arthur.


End file.
